Modern FairyTale Fantasy
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: A simple DORK,three knights,three fairies,a prince and a witch.It means one simple thing...a fairytale life disaster!Fairytale twist and turns!NxM forever !
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Fairytale Fantasy**

_**Dammit..I just thought of this..today..I don't know if you'd like it or not though...-sighs-**_

_**Summary:**_

_**A simple DORK,three knights,three fairies,a prince and a witch.It means one simple thing...a fairytale life disaster!NxM wooh**_

_**Legends:**_

characters talking/narration

_**I'm talking**_

_thoughts_

**effects**

Back ground talks

**Fast Forwards**

_**author's note**_

**Introducing the three musketeers and Prince charming**

**Chapter 1: Spending the Rainy Dismissal with Prince Charming **

**PART 1**

* * *

One simple d-

**HOLD UP!!**

"Hey,hey,hey!THIS IS NOT A SIMPLE DORKY DAY!!"

_**Okay,okay..chill,woman.I'll start it over again..e-ehem**_

One extraordinary day,an ordinary DORK is walking towards her new school.Her name is Mikan Sakura.Age 16.She is the dorkiest girl in every school she goes to.She wears big round glasses,geeky braces and has sore pimples on her cheeks.She ties her hair in twin low braids.So dorky and so stupid.

And now..here she goes...she's ready to step inside the school grounds.Mikan gulped and tightened her hold on her hand bag.

"Okay,I'm ready to go!"she told herself courageously.

**Hall way**

Mikan stood in front of the door towards her new classroom.She inhaled exhaled slowly to prevent her nervousness.But too bad it can't be prevented.

"Wahh!I can't stop being nervous.I wonder what'll my classmates will be like?Oh man...i can't stop being nervous!!"she said to herself,panicking.And then,she heard the teacher call her name.

"Please enter,Miss Sakura"

Mikan stood straight and walked inside the classroom robotically.The whole class saw her.They kept quiet and then...

"Ahahahahah!!what a DORK!!"one of them said.

"Eww!She looks so ugly!!"A girl exclaimed.

Mikan made a putting face to herself and sighed _Like what all the people says when they see me..._ she thought.

"Alright class,be quiet"The teacher,Narumi,said.The class slowly calmed down."Good,now,introduce yourself Miss Sakura"

Mikan nodded and smiled brightly at the class despite what they commented to her earlier that moment."Hi,I'm Mikan Sakura.I'm 16 years old,nice to meet you"she said.

"We've got a dork to play with"One guy said while smirking evilly.

"Yeah,and we got someone to make our duties.This is such luck"another on said.

They thought Mikan didn't heard anything.But she did hear it..

_As I thought...they'll treat me as a slave...like everyone does...DO I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER!?_

"Alright Mikan,you can sit on that vacant desk at the back"Narumi said as he pointed.Mikan nodded and walked slowly in the middle of the classroom and tried to avoid the whole class's strange and evil gazes at her.At that,she sighed.

"Why did I even agreed to this?.."she asked herself.Mikan got to her seat and sat down and leaned on the desk.

"Okay class,we have a teacher's meeting today.So this is a free time!Adieu!"Narumi waved goodbye and sped outside.Everyone sweat dropped.

"There he goes again.."they said in unison.

Mikan blinked "Eh?It's a free period?"she said."Well,I guess all I could do is roam around this place"Mikan stood up and walked outside the room.

**Hall Way...**

Every darn people stared at Mikan in disgust.From Popular to unpopular,they were disgusted of their own kind.Such cold hearted people..they don't know what it feels like to be a dork.Especially the unpopular ones.Now that there's someone MORE unpopular than them,they feel like popular and can treat anyone they want to and order anyone they want to who is lower than them.

Mikan walked and walked,never minding what other people thought of her.Until...

**(Bumping sound effects)**

"Ow,ow,ow,ow.."Mikan rubbed her back.

"Ah,I'm sorry about that!"A low muscular voice said.Mikan looked at the person.She blushed "Ah,no,no.It's okay.It's my fault anyway"she said,still sitting on floor...blushing.

The boy smiled and handed out his hand "Heheheh,don't take the blame.It's also my fault."he said.Mikan reached for his hand and stood up and brushed her clothes."Oh,thank you.Hi,my name's Mikan Sakura,nice to meet you"she said,smiling.

The boy smiled gently "Hello,my name's Ruka Nogi,nice to meet you too,Sakura"he said.

Mikan blushed._Oh wow!He's the nicest,most wonderful guy I ever met in my life!_she thought."Heheheh.."Mikan just laughed a bit.

"Well,you seem to be a new student here.I could show you the way around here if you want to.I could also introduce you to my friends"Ruka said nicely.Mikan nodded happily..Now that she has a new friend in her new school.

"All right,let's go"Ruka smiled and offered his arm to Mikan._**Like the way when a guy asks a girl to dance **_

Mikan accepted his offer and took his arm and they both started to walk.The people,especially the girls,stared at Mikan with total rage like the world's going to have a huge war between east and west.Ruka pointed to different locations such as the cafeteria,the gym,the faculty,the Principal's office,the music room and many more.

"Wow,this school is bigger than my past ones.."Mikan scanned the whole place - the cafeteria.And then suddenly,the girls screamed loudly.

"Wahh!!Ruka-kun!!MARRY MEEE!!"

"WAHH!BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I LOVE YOOOUUU!!"

The girls shouted as if they saw a super star.Mikan hid behind Ruka.She was scared alright.She never met someone THAT popular in her life.Ruka sweat dropped.

"Err...c-could you girls please make way?"he asked,weirded by the sitch._**Situation,I mean..**_

The girls blinked questioningly then,they saw Mikan behind him.They turned into a rage of fan girls and growled at Mikan and gave her death glares.

"Who is that girl with our Ruka-kun!?"a fan girl asked,raged.

"Why's he with MY Ruka-kun!?" another one asked,rager than the last one.

Mikan hid behind Ruka more.She heard every single thing the girls said.Ruka patted her head.She looked at him.

"Don't worry,Mikan.I'm here.After all,we're friends now,right?"He said nicely.

Mikan blinked innocently "We're..friends?"she asked,shocked and surprised."I...I really don't have any friends..You're the first one.."she said lowly.

Ruka smiled charmingly "Hehehe,I'm speechless to hear that.And thanks for accepting me as a friend too"he said.

Mikan smiled warmly "You;re welcome,Ruka!Anyways..I thought we're meeting your friends?"she asked.

"Oh yeah,I e on,let's go to the freshmen building first"Ruka said as he walked back at the cafeteria door.Mikan tailed behind him.The girls went into a more total rage.After seeing 'their' darling Ruka with an other girl.

"That girl..she's gonna pay!!"a fangirl said angrily.

"We need to tell president about this!"another one said.

**Back at Mikan and Ruka..**

"I didn't know you were popular.."Mikan said."It gave me a big surprise.They shouted as if they saw a super star or someone"she added.

Ruka laughed a bit "Well...that..I don't know.Ask them,I guess..But knowing those girls,they wouldn't allow you to know the reason"he said.

"Why not?"Mikan asked."They're enraged.Now that they saw you with me,they'll never forgive you or something like that at least.."Ruka answered,sweat dropping.

Mikan's eyes twitched with nervousness "Oh dear..I made myself dangerous enemies then.."

"Heheh,don't worry though.I'm your friend remember?I'll help you in any situation"Ruka smiled sweetly at her.

Mikan's face brightened up "Thanks,Ruka!"

"Ah,"Ruka stopped walking."We're here now"he said.Mikan faced the big wide door of a building.

Ruka opened the door and they saw lots of freshmen hanging around and talking.Playing,guitaring and different kinds of hobbies.Mikan's eyes turned into a 'wow'-ing expression.All the students were getting along with each other.Then,one corner caught her eyes.That 'one corner' was surrounded by girls who are screaming 'i love you','marry me','please be my boyfriend' and such.Ruka walked towards that corner followed by Mikan.Ruka asked the girls to make way for them nicely.

The girls squealed and stepped aside with sparkly eyes and said,"Waahh!It's Ruka-kun!!"they all said in unison.Mikan fell on the ground anime style.Ruka sweat dropped.

"Even here?.."Mikan stood up.Ruka sighed "Afraid so.."he said.Like at their school building,the girls went into a rage and got mad at Mikan.Then suddenly,someone walked towards them (mikan and ruka).It was a boy who has a moon gray colored hair and deep green eyes.The boy's eyes were cold and expressionless but tantalizing.

Mikan stared at the boy.The boy stared back at her nonchalantly.Silence took over..

"Ruka-senpai,who's this dork?.."the boy asked.

Ruka sweat dropped while Mikan was enraged with madness.

"Why you little-"Mikan said in a low tone.She was clenching her fist in annoyance.

"Umm..Youichi,this is Mikan.She's a new student in the seniors' building."Ruka said.

"Is that dork friends with you then?"Youichi asked again.

"Yeah.And youichi,please don't call her a 'dork' okay?She's really nice for her physical looks"Ruka said,smiling.Mikan smiled at that heard from her new friend.

Youichi nodded "Okay then,Ruka-senpai.."

"Nice to meet you,Youichi-kun!"Mikan smiled brightly.She handed out her right hand.Youichi stared at her hand and took it.The two of them shook their hands."Pleased to meet you as well,Mikan-senpai"Youichi smiled a BIT.

"Good,now..let's go to the college building"Ruka said as he walked away.Mikan and Youichi tailed behind him.

**Fast Forward!!**

"This place is...too CROWDED!!"Mikan tried to push through the crowd of boys and girls.

Ruka also tried to push through the college students "E-excuse me,let us pass through"

"Damn..where's Tsubasa-senpai anyways?"Youichi asked,annoyed and is also trying to push through the huge crowd of people.But the question is...WHY'S THERE A LARGE CROWD OF SENPAIS!?

"That,I do not know.Let's just get through this huge crowd and then look for him"Ruka said,almost annoyed.

Mikan pushed some people aside but unfortunately,she tripped flat on her face.Ruka and Youichi tried to push the crowd away to get to her and fortunately..

"Miss,are you okay?"a low masculine voice asked.

Mikan sat up straight and touched her red face "Y-yeah..."

"Here,stand up"the boy offered his hand to Mikan for her to stand up.Mikan took his hand and stood up but still holding her red face."Thanks.."

"You're welcome Miss-..what's your name?"the guy asked.

"Oh,my name is Mikan Sakura,nice to meet you"Mikan smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you too,Miss Sakura.I'm Tsubasa Andou"

"Oi,Tsubasa.We were looking for you."Ruka called.

"Yes,senpai..Ruka-senpai wants you to meet someone"Youichi followed.Tsubasa blinked "He does?"

Ruka nodded "But I guess you already met her"he smiled..referring to MIKAN.

"Huh?Her?"Tsubasa pointed at Mikan.Ruka and Youichi nodded "Yeah/Yes.."

"I see..well,it's a great thing to meet you,Sakura-chan"Tsubasa said nicely.

"Ahh,well,senpai,you can call me Mikan"Mikan smiled still."Well,you can also call me by my first name - Tsubasa"he said.

"Okay...that's the intro.But I still wanna introduce you to someone,Mikan"Ruka said.

"You do?"Mikan asked,curious and confused."I thought you only want me to meet Tsubasa-senpai and Youichi-kun?"she asked again.

"Well,I kinda changed my mind.Sorry for not telling,Mikan"Ruka apologized as he scratched his head.

"Oh,it's okay.So...who's the next person?"Mikan asked while smiling.

"He's the same age as us.He's in class IV section Sakura"Ruka answered.Mikan blinked twice "EH?Seriously?Then,he's my classmate"she said.The three looked at her "So..he's prolly the first person who caught your eye"they said in unison.Mikan turned confused "What are you guys talking about?Who's that person anyway?"she asked.

"Well,his name's Natsume Hyuuga.He's tall.59 in height actually.He has dark raven hair and brownish-crimson eyes"Ruka explained.

"Ne?Where does he sit?"Mikan asked.

Tsubasa started "He sits at the back row.He's always reading manga while his feet are on the desk."

"First row or second row?"she asked.

"Natsume-senpai sits at the second row near the big door size-like windows.."Youichi answered.

"So..he's my seatmate then.I didn't noticed him.."Mikan said."I thought I was the only one sitting at the back.."she added.

"Seriously?YOU DIDN'T SAW HIM!?"Tsubasa's eyes widened.

Mikan nodded "Yeah.I thought I was alone at the back"she added.

"You're the first GIRL to ever...ever...SAY THAT!"Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Huh?Really?Why so?"she asked.

"You know...Natsume's the most handsome guy in the whole of the CAMPUS.He's rich and popular.All girls want him"Ruka explained.

"Exclude 3 geniuses,that is.."Youichi added.

"Three geniuses?WHA?"Mikan tilted her head down to the right in confusion.

"Oh never mind..."Ruka sighed."Anyways,let's go to Natsume.He's probably at the garden.."he walked away.

**SCHOOL GARDEN!!**

The four are now inside the school garden.The three guys..also known as the three musketeers of this story,saw Natsume under his usual spot or also called as his 'territory'.No one dared to go and sit there without his permission...as if he'd allow them to sit under it.EXCEPT FOR HIS THREE BEST FRIENDS OF COURSE.

Back to the story,Ruka,Youichi and Tsubasa ran towards Natsume.

"Hey,Natsume!!"they said aloud.

Natsume tilted his head from reading his manga "...Hey.."he just said.

Mikan arched a brow _What the hell..?...He's expressionless and quiet? _she thought _But it's okay...In just hope he wants to be friends._

"Hey Natsume,we want you to meet Mikan Sakura,our new friend"Ruka said,smiling at his best friend.

Natsume frowned "A girl?You know how much I hate girls Ruka...especially fangirls and sluts who flirts with you.."he said with disgust.Mikan's eyebrows twitched.

Yep..she heard it..

"I AM NOT A SLUT YOU FREAKING MORON!!"she shouted angrily at him.

"...And those who act like they don't like me.."Natsume added.

"YOU FREAKING-!!OOOH!!"Mikan stomped her right feet.She pointed at Natsume with an accusing finger "LOOK 'PAL',YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME.SO DON'T TRY TO JUDGE ME,OKAY!!"she gritted her teeth madly..and also trying to pin-point to emphasize the word 'pal'

"Still...you look like a dork"

"DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER,BUDDY PAL!"

"...I sure won't.'Coz outside,it looks like you're innocent...but inside..you're craving for me.."Natsume said coldly.

"LOOK,YOU MONSTER,I KNOW I LOOK LIKE A DAMN DORK BUT PLEASE as in PLEASE,GIVE A DAMN CHANCE TO BE YOUR FRIEND"

Natsume became silent.Mikan's eyes twitched _EVERY GIRL LIKES HIM!?I don't believe that.HE'S A JERK for goodness' sake! _Mikan thought madly.

"Whatever..but only this once..."Natsume answered.

The three 'musketeers' stood there quietly.They never saw a girl dare shout at THE Natsume Hyuuga.And the weirdest thing...NATSUME GAVE A CHANCE TO A GIRL!Are the heavens falling or the world's ending..or Hell's breaking a damn crack bit by bit?

"THERE!THANK YOU"Mikan said loudly but a bit calmer.She crossed her arms and sighed in exhaustion."I wonder why girls like you anyway.You have a bad attitude.."Mikan said,a bit low in the tone.

"...My looks.Noone could resist it"Natsume smirked.

"Do I look like I couldn't resist it?"Mikan arched a brow.

"It's written all over your face,dork.."he teased with the 'dork' part.

"Please stop with that typical nonsense.."she said.

"Whatever.."

Silence occurred.The three boys were still standing there..dumbfounded.But Youichi was the first to snap back.

"Now that we're really finish with the intro,why don't we eat first.."he said.

"That's a great idea,Youichi-kun!"Mikan said happily,smiling.

Natsume rolled his eyes sarcastically and growled a bit. _Why the fuck did I even gave that little DORK a chance!?..Tch,this is annoying.And that slutty smile of hers won't make me a budge.. _he thought.

"Hey,emo guy,don't just stand there...LET'S GO!"Mikan teased with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Don't call me 'emo guy',idiot.."

"Fine,fine.The last person to go,gets to treat!!"Mikan ran outside the garden towards the school cafeteria.

"HEY!!WAIT FOR US!!"Tsubasa ran after her.

"HEY!!I DON'T WANT TO TREAT!I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!"Ruka laughed then ran after them.

"...TREATS ARE FOR LOSERS"Youichi said and ran after Ruka.

"...Losers are idiots.."Natsume smirked and walked away..his hands inside his pocket.

* * *

**THAT WAS HORRIBLE,AIN'T IT?..Yes,I know..IT ISN'T ENOUGH...So bare with it and leave me a comment.Sorry if this last part is kinda..lousy to read.I'm sleepy...and there's a friggin' test too...so..please leave me a review...I BEG OF YOU.**

**bloodyraven.13 (-SerenityAkista-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Fairytale Fantasy**

_**Dammit..I just thought of this..today..I don't know if you'd like it or not though...-sighs-**_

_**Summary:**_

_**A simple DORK,three knights,three fairies,a prince and a witch.It means one simple thing...a fairytale life disaster!NxM wooh**_

_**Legends:**_

characters talking/narration

_**I'm talking**_

_thoughts_

**effects**

Back ground talks

**Fast Forwards**

_**author's note**_

**Introducing the 3 fairies and the evil witch**

**Chapter 2: Spending the Rainy Dismissal with Prince Charming **

**(Kiss the Girl)**

**PART 2**

Mikan and her new friends entered the cafeteria.And guess what,all of the people kept quiet and gave their attention to the 5 of them.Especially the girls who has the hots for the 3 musketeers and Prince Charming.Questions raced in their minds - the question,'why's that ugly DORK with my darling Natsume/Ruka/Youichi/Tsubasa!!'

Then suddenly,a girl had the mind to speak at that deafening silence.

"HEY,GIRL,WHO ARE YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THE HOTTIES IN THIS CAMPUS!!"she said.

Mikan went into a halt with the rest of her friends.Natsume didn't looked at the girl.

"Nevermind her,Mikan...go on walking.She's a moron.."Natsume said coldly,annoyed and feeling lazy.

Mikan arched a brow at Natsume with a confused,mix with surprise,look "...O..kay?"she said._He called me Mikan just now..He could be nice after all.._

Mikan kept on walking like what Natsume told her to do.Natsume sat on a chair in the middle of the cafeteria and leaned back.The rest of them sat as well.Silence was still there.Everyone stared ta each and every one of them.And then,Mikan asked something,

"Ne,who's that girl who spoke earlier?"she asked.

Tsubasa lazily spoke "Oh her?..she's Natsume's fan club president.Her name is Luna Koizumi"he explained._**Yeah.I changed it to Luna.Because that role fits her stupid personality.**_

"Woah...really?"Mikan asked,amazed.Tsubasa nodded in reply.

"Don't talk about that moronic slut..she's just a damn annoying fan girl.."Natsume said,a bit pissed.

Mikan blinked "Oh,I see.."

Then suddenly,the waitress appeared with the food.She gave them delicious looking food.Not to mention expensive looking.Mikan stared at the food.

"I also get one?"she asked as she pointed at the food and looked at the guys.Natsume looked at her "Why..you don't want it?Then give it to the waitress.."he said coldly.

Mikan stood up a bit leaning over to Natsume a bit and shook her hand "Oh no,no,no.I didn't meant that.I mean..I thought I wasn't one of your gang or something?"she asked.

"You wanted me to give you a chance right?,"Natsume asked.Mikan nodded.Natsume ate his sushi "Then I'm giving you your chance.."

Mikan blinked twice "Ohh...Thank you,then"she smiled sweetly.And then..

Luna grabbed Mikan's collar from the back and pulled her away from her seat."YOU..STEP AWAY FROM MY NATSUME,YOU GOD DAMN FREAK!!"

Mikan grabbed Luna's wrist and threw her at the other end of the cafeteria.Her bangs covered her eyes and she pointed an accusing finger at her and shouted,"SHUT UP!!YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE GOD DAMN HELL IS GOOD FOR YOU!!"she said,pissed.

The people in the cafeteria looked surprised at her.Tsubasa's sushi he was holding with his chopsticks slid down and fell on his plate.Ruka didn't got a chance to eat his shrimp and Youichi remained emotionless while Natsume smirked.Mikan inhaled and exhaled and brushed her hands together.

"You better watch IT.I'm a black belter.Looks can be deceiving,you know.HMPH!"Mikan turned away and went back to her seat.She was going to eat her rice balls when she noticed that the guys were staring at her.Mikan arched a brow."Umm...something the matter?"she asked.But no response."D-do I got something on my face?"she asked.But nothing came out."Uhh..guys?-"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!"Tsubasa exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.Mikan went confused "What are you talking about?"she asked.

"YOU WERE SO COOL!!YOU THREW THE SO-CALLED QUEEN OF THIS CAMPUS AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAFETERIA!!"Tsubasa said excitedly."Umm...isn't that just usual?I mean,she's a damn moron and shouldn't everybody throw her away or kick her ass or something?"Mikan asked,still confused.

Ruka spoke "Yeah.But we just ignore her.Lots of people here wanted to throw her out but she's too powerful since her family's really rich.So we can't blame them"he said.

"Ohh,"Mikan said,finally understanding why no one messed with the moronic slut.

"And Mikan-senpai,she gets what she always wants.If someone messed with her,she'll get a pay back.."Youichi added.

"So if I were you,"Natsume started.Mikan looked at him "You better watch your back.."he said.

"Yeah,but she doesn't need to.."someone said.They turned to the person who spoke.They saw three girls.A jet black haired girl,a rose pink haired girl and a navy blue haired girl.

"Oh,it's you three."Ruka said.

"Yeah,I know that,Nogi.."the jet black haired girl said coldly.As if she didn't cared about anything in the world.

"Who are they?"Mikan asked Youichi.

"They're the school's 3 geniuses.The leader,Hotaru Imai and her two assistants,Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara."Youichi answered as he pointed at the girls one by one,saying their names.Mikan nodded."Oh,I see.."she said.

"And why are you three geeks heere?.."Natsume asked,a bit cold and annoyed..with no reason at all..i guess?

"We're here to make this girl one of our members"Nonoko said,smiling.

"And why would you?"Natsume asked as he arched a brow.Now why was he asking.It's not like he cared right?

"Well,since she seems interesting,she could help us a lot!And plus,she could kick butt!"Anna said happily.

Natsume looked away and drank his coke light "Hn,whatever.Take her then.."he said.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan "I appreciate it,Hyuuga."she said."Now,let's go.We have to make you look like an angel before we start kicking someone's ass again.."Hotaru said and dragged Mikan away from the guys and went to their lab.

Guess what they did to her?They got beauty products made by our very own Hotaru.They taught her how to move,talk,sit,speak and dress like a girl.They even treated her special treatment and really did made her look like an angel.They grabbed different clothes from the closet inside their private lab and made Mikan try them on.Anna and Nonoko nail polished Mikan's toe nails and finger nails with pink gloss.Hotaru clipped Mikan's hair and placed lip gloss on her cherry lips.

Anna applied aloe Vera lotion on Mikan's arms and legs.Hotaru got her invention.It was a facial cream that removes sore pimples in just hours!Nonoko brushed Mikan's hair and put hair polish on it to make it look silky and smooth and sparkly.While on the process,the three girls,who are also known as the three fairies,had fun fixing Mikan's dirty look into an angelic face,they talked to each other.

"So,Mikan-chan,do you think you'll have a better life if you look more like an angel when this is finished?"Anna asked while she was placing nail colors on Mikan's right hand.

Mikan was lying down a bendable chair and blinked,her face still covered with the cream Hotaru put on her."Yeah,I guess...but I think I'm getting nervous"she answered.

"Don't be!I'm sure you look drop dead gorgeous and no one will recognize you!"Nonoko said,excited.She was massaging Mikan's feet.

"And plus,we don't like seeing people being bullied by that whore."Hotaru said calmly as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading.She hot oiled and steamed Mikan's hair and it was set for 20 minutes."And we think you're cooler than her.And you're the first girl to ever get near those 4 most popular guys of the campus in one snap.."Hotaru said."..But I guess you had a bit of a hard time with Hyuuga getting his trust.."she added.

Mikan sighed "Yeah,you're right.He's cool yet,a jerk"

**PING!**

"Is that the toaster?"Mikan asked.

"No..it's your hair done.."Hotaru stood up from the couch and turned off her hair steamer.

Mikan's hair was steaming and hot.Hotaru gently placed Mikan's hair on a clean towel and wrapped it around and let it dry."..Okay,the hair's finished.."

"The nails are too!"Anna said.

"So one last thing is to put a little mascara and blush on and tie up her hair and make her wear the clothes set on the couch!"Nonoko clasped her hands together in enjoyment.

"Err...Do i really have to go through this transformation?"Mikan asked.

"Of course you do!You need to show that Luna that you're more gorgeous than her!!"Anna said as she clenched her fist.

"If I am more gorgeous than her"Mikan sweat dropped.

"Oh honey,don't say that!You already look drop dead gorgeous!"Nonoko smiled brightly at her.

"Do I really?"Mikan asked.

"Yes,really!"Nonoko grinned a bit.Mikan smiled "Okay,thanks for the compliment."she said.The she gritted her teeth playfully "But what about my braces?I can't remove them unless the doctor says so"she said.

Hotaru came to her,holding a toothpaste "You don't need to wear braces anymore.My new invented toothpaste will fix that..."she said.Mikan,Anna and Nonoko arched their eyebrows at her."Just brush your teeth with this for 1-2 minutes 2 times a day and after a month,you'll see the difference.."Hotaru said and threw the toothpaste on Mikan's hands.

Mikan caught the tooth paste and held it."Okay,i'll do it"she said.

"Good,"Hotaru nodded,still looking expressionless.

Hotaru went towards Mikan and held the sticky and elastic cream that was on Mikan's face."This is going to be a bit painful..so hold on"she said calmly.Anna and Nonoko covered their ears.Mikan didn't 'quite' caught what Hotaru told her so she asked "What?Can you repea-"

"OOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!"Mikan screamed.

Anna and Nonoko peeked at Mikan.Hotaru threw the sticky and elastic facial cream,which was on mikan's face earlier,aside and got the mirror for Mikan.While Mikan herself was holding her face and kept on saying 'ow'.When she noticed that there was a mirror in front of her,she looked at it.Her eyes widened and saw her face.Her smooth and flawless face.

"Oh..my..goodness.."she said softly."IS THAT ME?"Mikan pointed at the mirror.

Hotaru arched her right brow at Mikan "Who else could it be,idiot?.."she asked coldly.

"Oh my God...I look totally different!I look like a whole different person!"Mikan exclaimed at her new face.

"Now that that's finished,let's get your clothes and wear them.."Hotaru walked towards the couch.Mikan nodded and went after Hotaru.

She saw a baby yellow glossy tube which is when you wear,your belly is visible.There's a matching baby pink jacket which is also as short as the tube top.Your belly can be seen.The jacket had 2 white stripes on each sleeves.The top had matching pink and yellow legging-skirt.The skirt was pink and the legging was yellow and is up to her knees.The clothes had matching accessories like a bow headband and dangling earrings.And the sandals were colored yellow and has a 2 inch high heels.

Mikan's jaws gapped open at the clothes hangered in front of her.She never thought she'd wear clothes like that in her life.Anna and Nonoko held her shoulders.

"Come on,Mikan.Try it!It'll look great on you!"the two of them said in unison.Mikan nodded and grabbed the hangered clothes and went inside the small fitting room and wore them.After several minutes,Mikan came out wearing the clothes Hotaru gave her and got the high heeled sandals and wore it also.Anna and Nonoko had sparkly eyes "Wow,Mikan-chan!You look so gorgeous!!"they exclaimed.Mikan blushed and scratched the back of her head "Thanks,you guys"

"And for the finale,we'll put mascara,blush on and lip gloss on you and fix your hair.."Hotaru said as she showed her make up kit.

Hotaru placed mascara on Mikan,Anna placed the blush on while Nonoko put lip gloss on Mikan's lips.And one more step and finished at long last...Mikan's now already smooth and silky brown hair.They just tied Mikan's hair a half pony tail at the back and clipped a butterfly-shape clip on Mikan's bangs.

"There,you're finished.."Hotaru stepped back.Mikan touched her hair and brushed it with her fingers.It had no tangles at all.She hugged the three girls and thanked them.

"Thanks so much!"she said happily.

"You're welcome,Mikan-chan"Nonoko smiled.

"Yeah.It's no big deal really.We just want to lessen your problems."Anna said."We know it's tough being reffered to as a 'dork' or a 'freak' or those improper terms they say to you"she added.

"I so owe you guys!"Mikan said.

Nonoko shook her head "No,really.It's okay,right Hotaru?"she faced her.

Hotaru nodded "And we know you can impress everyone MORE than that bitch.So we're counting on you to turn this whole school around.."she said."..Especially that Hyuuga.."she added.Mikan nodded,as if she was ready for war "Sure!You can count on that!"she said,a bit excited and at the same time,nervous.

"Okay,are you ready to bomb the whole campus?"Hotaru asked,holding the door knob towards the main corridor where many students are since it's already dismissal time.

"Ready!!"Mikan nodded,

"Let's go.."Hotaru came out first,followed by Anna,Nonoko then Mikan last.

Hotaru fired her Idiot shot gun on the ceiling and bounced back on the ground and hit someone randomly.Every student stopped and kept quiet.They didn't even dared make a glance or a single noise.Then,their attention turned to a certain brunette,which was Mikan.Everyone,especially the boys stared at her from head to toe.

"Hey look,who is she?"one student asked another student.

"Is she a new student here?"another asked.

"She looks hot!"one guy exclaimed.

"Is she ice queen's new friend?"a girl asked.

And coincidentally,the most popular guys happen to pass by and saw what the little issue was about.The four squeezed through their way and got a front seat view of the 'hottie' they were hearing from the past few seconds.

"Oh look!That girl looks so hot!"Tsubasa exclaimed with hearts floating around him.

Ruka went dumbfounded.He never saw anyone so..tantalizing before.Youichi scanned Mikan from head to toe and he spoke,"..Not bad.She passes my satisfaction.."he smirked.Natsume arched a brow and looked at the girl and also scanned her from head to toe."Hn,whatever.."he just said.

"Dude,we gotta meet her!!"Tsubasa tugged Ruka's shirt like a little kid.He was so damn excited that he didn't know what he was doing.

Mikan noticed Tsubasa's squeaking and smiled at him and waved.Tsubasa turned tomato red and almost choked Ruka.Mikan suddenly ran towards them but unluckily,she wasn't used to high heels yet and tripped.She crashed on Tsubasa and Ruka.The two boys never got a chance to speak from too much amazement.Tsubasa looked drunk from too much redness and as soon as he saw Mikan's cleavage,he covered his nose with his palm and tried not to nosebleed.While Ruka on the other hand,he was so hypnotized with the brunette's chocolate orbs.He stuttered.

"I-i...u-umm..I-i ah..I-i-i...I-i.."

Mikan stood up and gave the two a helping hand "Oh my god,are you guys all right?"she asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah,w-we were f-fine,-r-right sen-senpai?"Ruka stuttered.Tsubasa nodded,still covering his nose with his hands."Y-yeah,we're fine,miss"

"Are you sure,senpai?"Mikan asked."You two look red.Are you two sick or something?"she asked worriedly.

"Ah,yes,we're fine!Don't worry about it!"Ruka said loudly.

Youichi blinked nonchalantly "I never saw Ruka-senpai stutter to a girl like that.."he said.

"Hn,let him be.."Natsume just watched the whole scene.

Mikan smiled "That's good!"she said.Mikan went towards Natsume and smiled "So,what happened in class?"she asked innocently.

Natsume arched a brow at her "How would I tell you if I don't even know you huh?.."he said coldly.

Mikan blinked twice "Eh?Don't tell me you forgot my name!"she said.

"Who are you,little girl.."Natsume was nearly glaring at her.

"Hello?Did you forgot?I'm Mikan..MI-KAN SA-KU-RA"Mikan said.

Tsubasa,Ruka and Youichi went in shock.Tsubasa nose bled more,Ruka went silent and Youichi's mouth gapped open.

"You're that little freak?.."Natsume teased,making sure it was her.

"DON'T CALL ME FREAK,YOU JERK!!"Mikan shouted at him.Yeap..definitely her.

"So it really is you.."Natsume smirked.

Mikan's eye brow twitched "Now what the heck was that supposed to mean,you big fat jerk?"she placed her hands on her hips and leaned a bit as her face neared on his face.She felt his breath.Natsume leaned over to her and smirked and whispered."Nice plump breasts and flawless legs,sweetie.."he said oh-so seductively.

Mikan's eyes widened.Natsume leaned away with a wide smirk plastered on his face.Mikan's face turned tomato red and she screamed.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A JERK!!"

**TBC**

**That was just..erm...ugh..I barely had the strength to type what Natsume whispered to Mikan.Jesus!Heavens,he's a pervert!And I know what some of you people are feeling,you feel a little tingly.You have goosebumps just reading what Natsume whispered to Mikan.I almost fainted!I'm sick today you see,so...i really nearly did...-.-"ugh.Just review please.NO FLAMES...**

**Mikan: YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT,YOU KNOW THAT!!**

**Natsume: -smirks- So what?You barely get a compliment from me so might as well thank me for giving you one..**

**Mikan: Eww...that's a compliment?YOU'RE A GREEN-MINDED MORON!**

**Tsubasa: -still covering his nose-..I never thought Mikan could be very seductive.Anyways,review.**

**Tsubasa: I NEED TISSUE HERE PEOPLE!!**


End file.
